La vida es bella porque existe el amor
by kibun No Tenshi
Summary: El amor, es mas que simples palabras y gestos de cariño...El amor es dar la vida por los demas...Sorato...Basado en el video koreano de Kiss- Because I'm a Girl
1. Chapter 1

La vida es bella porque existe el amor…

1er capitulo:

Iba caminando por un hermosos parque, jugaba con las hojas que caían de los árboles, pues era la época de otoño…Es la temporada en que se caen las hojas de los árboles después de teñirse de bellos y brillantes colores...Me encontraba fascinada viendo lo maravilloso y tranquilo que era ese lugar….La verdad es que no recuerdo haber estado ahí antes…Mi nombre?..Sora Takenouchi, soy una joven estudiante de apenas 23 años…Trabajo en la peluquería de mi tía, es mi único familiar puesto que quede huérfana a temprana edad y ella es la única que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir en este mundo tan difícil y lleno de complicaciones…

Doy un largo suspiro, son tantos recuerdos bonitos pero a la vez tristes, venia tan distraída o mejor dicho sumergida en mis pensamiento que no me percate de que había quedado atravesada justo cuando estaban tomando una foto, y no cualquier foto….

PoV Yamato Ishida:

Bien solo faltaban dos fotos y terminaríamos con mi nuevo proyecto…Por cierto para los que no me conocen, soy Yamato Ishida, tengo 25 años de edad y soy fotógrafo profesional…

Era un hermoso día, estaba tomando las fotos para un nuevo calendario que saldría el año que viene en todo el continente asiático...Junto con mi compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo Taichi Yagami, el cual se encargaba de los últimos detalles para la foto…Cuando todo estaba listo, comencé a enfocar…

Estaba tan concentrado y feliz de que solo faltara poco para terminar con ese día tan pesado, que no me percate que una joven distraída se cruzara justamente cuando tome la foto…Ella volteo inmediatamente haciendo que la cámara lograra una perfecta captura de su rostro…Me había quedado sorprendido ante tal efecto… La mire confundido, ella me miro apenada, rápidamente se volteo hacia donde estaban la modelo y Taichi para después mirarme a los ojos y hacer varias reverencias pidiéndome perdón…Yo solo le sonreí y le afirme con la cabeza que no se preocupara…

PoV Sora:

Me sentía muy apenada, no sabia que hacer voltee hacia donde estaban un muchacho y una modelo, la ultima me vio con desprecio…Me sentía muy mal…después voltee a ver al muchacho, comencé a pedir perdón y hacer reverencias….Mientras el solo me sonreía y me veía curioso…

Poco a poco me aleje, pude sentir su mirada seguirme…Me sonroje un poco y sonreí…

PoV Yamato:

No pude evitar seguirla con la mirada, era muy linda y me había cautivado con su mirada…Pero al perderla de vista continué con mi trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado…

Ya después de recoger todo, me regrese a mi casa en donde tengo mi estudio, es un pequeño apartamento pero muy acogedor…Me dirigí al cuarto oscuro para revelar las fotos…

Todas habían quedado muy bien, me sentía orgullosos de mi trabajo…Pero la que mas me había llamado la atención fue la de la hermosa muchacha del parque...Aun me costaba creer lo perfecta que había quedado…Me quede observando por unos minutos no pude evitar sonreír, sin embargo estaba seguro de que no la volvería a ver, pero aun así quise guardar la foto…

PoV Sora:

Ya han pasado 3 días desde ese incidente en el parque…Trate de no pensar mucho en ello y mucho menos ilusionarme, ya que la ciudad es muy grande y nada me aseguraba de que lo volvería a ver…

Me encontraba en la peluquería de mi tía, terminando un lindo peinado a una señora…Cuando estaba dando los últimos toques mire por el espejo…Y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, una picara sonrisa se me formo en mi rostro…Me costaba creerlo el estaba ahí…El mismo joven del parque…

Observe atenta y note que estaba con una de mis compañeras, logre escuchar que se haría un corte de cabello…Me acerque lentamente y le dije a mi compañera que yo me encargaría, ella me miro confundida y solo se encogió de hombros…

PoV Yamato:

Hoy me decidí a ir a una peluquería que me habían recomendado, al llegar me atendieron muy bien la encargada me atendió gentilmente…Le dije que me quería corta el cabello, así que me llevo hasta los lava cabezas en donde se encontraba una joven, le dio las ordenes..Y poco después me tendió una toalla y me pidió que me quitara el gorrito verde que traía puesto…y después de hacerlo me acosté y cerré mis ojos…

Sentí un agradable masajeo en la cabeza el cual me ayudo a relajarme…respire hondo y solo trate de olvidarme de todo y disfrutar ese momento..

PoV Sora:

Me moje mis manos y aplique una pequeña porción de shampoo, delicadamente comencé a masajear su cabello…Por una extraña razón me sentía muy feliz, comencé a recordar el día en que lo conocí, estaba muy distraída recordando que sin querer pase una de mis manos llena de espuma en su ojo derecho provocando que se sobresaltara y diera un leve quejido…

PoV Yamato:

Me sentía muy relajado en ese momento, hasta que sentí la espuma pasar por mi ojo derecho, me sobresalte y no pude evitar quejarme..Sentía una gran picazón y ardor, inmediatamente agarre la toalla que tenia en mis hombros y me seque con ella…Tratando de calmar el ardor…

Note que la encargada se acerco a mi gentilmente, un poco preocupada…Después escuche regaños provenientes de ella hacia la muchacha...Yo el dije que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien, solo fue u pequeño error…y todos cometemos errores…La encargada me miro nerviosa y se alejo…

Escuche una dulce voy que me pedía disculpas, me parecía muy conocida…Me voltee a verla y vi su rostro, era ella la hermosa joven del parque...De nuevo su rostro transmitía pena y miedo…Nos miramos por unos instantes, pero luego la encargada la llamo y se alejo…

PoV Sora:

Me sentía muy apenada, por mi torpeza había cometido un grave error, le pedí disculpas y me di cuenta de que me miraba, creo que me había reconocido...pero después de unos instantes me llamo la encarga de seguro para regañarme y avisarle a mi tía todo este incidente…Mientras caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba mire hacia atrás y note que el ya se había ido…

Continuara…

---------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!..Espero que estén muy bien..n.n

Bueno este es mi segundo Fic y espero que les guste…n/n…Esta basado en un lindo video que me mandaron, no se porque pero pensé en Yamato y Sora…Y así que decidí escribirlo guiándome de él…

Porfis dejen un review, con sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, ciritcas constructivas…

Deseo con todo mi corazón que les guste..n.n…

Cuídense mucho…Gracias por leer mi fic…n.n

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

2do Capitulo:

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en el estudio tomando unas fotos a mi nueva moto...Pues si, una de las cosas que más amo a parte de la fotografía son las motos y correr a altas velocidades…

Por fin pude comprar la moto que había deseado desde pequeño, comencé a tomarle fotos en diferentes ángulos, pero escuche mucho ruido proveniente de la entrada y en cierta parte me moleste…La verdad es que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando trabajo…

PoV Sora:

Recibí un gran regaño por parte de mi tía, aunque para ser sincera no me sentía tan preocupada sino más bien apenada con el joven, por ser tan ingenua, soñadora y sobre todo distraída…

Cuando regrese a donde estaban los lava cabezas, me llamo mucho la atención un gorrito verde que estaba doblado...Pensé por unos instantes y recordé que era del rubio…No se por que razón me sonroje, lo tome con cuidado y decidí llevárselo…

Fui a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, busque lo mas bonito que tenia un simple pero a la vez bonito suéter de color verde con unos blue jeans…Acomode un poco mi cabello y busque la dirección del estudio fotográfico…

No iba a ser tan difícil puesto que es el más reconocido y famoso de todo el Japón.

Pedí un Taxi, ya que quedaba un poco lejos de donde yo vivo…En el transcurso del camino jugaba con el gorrito entre mis manos, me sentía apenada pero sobre todo asustada…Que pensaría de mi…Mis pensamientos fueron perturbados al escuchar la voz del taxista…

Le pagué y me baje rápidamente…No se cuanto tiempo estuve parada en la entrada pensando si hacia lo correcto…Hasta que solo trate de olvidarme de todos mis pensamientos y en cambio ponerme a escuchar mi corazón, el cual palpitaba constantemente….

Subí unas escaleras y me asome por una puerta…Ahí estaba el, se veía tan lindo…Pero que cosas digo…Sora reacciona…En eso noto la presencia del mismo joven moreno que estaba el día de la sesión fotográfica, lo llame y se acerco a mi…

Aprisione contra mi pecho el sombrerito y le dije, que tenia que entregarle algo al joven rubio, cuyo nombre aun no sabia…

PoV Yamato:

Me voltee con una expresión un poco molesta en mi rostro, pero cambio repentinamente con una de sorpresa…Acaso era ella?…La verdad me costaba creerlo, sin embargo era cierto…Me sentí feliz de verla, pensé que ya no la volvería a ver y fue todo lo contrario…Siento una extraña sensación dentro de mi, me acerco lentamente hacia ella, que se encontraba con Taichi…

Note que me miraba apenada y con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro…Luego baje mi mirada hacia sus manos las cuales tenían un bulto muy conocido para mi…Era mi sombrerito verde, llegue a creer que lo había perdido…

La salude con una pequeña reverencia la cual correspondió...yo volví a sonreír y me sobe el ojo derecho que aun me picaba de vez en cuando…ella sonrió como respuesta…

PoV Sora:

Sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba al verlo acercarse, le sonreí tímidamente...Me saludo cordialmente y yo hice lo mismo…Me causo gracia verlo sobarse el ojo derecho aunque a la vez recordé lo sucedido y me sentí mal…Aunque el me dedico una gran sonrisa...Poco a poco le entregué el motivo de mi presencia…el me lo agradeció y se me quedo mirando, lo que ocasiono que apareciera de nuevo un leve sonrojo en mi rostro…

PoV Yamato:

Tímidamente me entrego el sombrero, me alegro mucho saber que no se había perdido, ya que también es una de las cosas que mas aprecio…Aunque siempre he dicho que las cosas materiales no tienen importancia…En otras palabras, muchas persona se preocupan por las cosas materiales como el dinero, sus pertenencias, verse bien …lo que es muy triste…

Se olvidan de lo importante que es cultivar el alma, ya que es lo único que nos queda al morir…No hay nada mas hermoso que la belleza espiritual…Ser buenas personas, compartir, ayudar a los demás, sacrificarse por los demás…No pensar en uno mismo sino en los demás…

Me le quede observando, es tan hermosa…Pero es mas que su belleza física la cual no puedo negar, es la belleza que transmite su mirada…

De repente, se me ocurrió una gran idea, voltee a ver la cámara y después la volví a ver…Le tome una de sus delicadas y suaves manos…Ella se sorprendió pero confió en mi y se dejo guiar…

PoV Sora:

Me sorprendió un poco cuando tomo una de mis manos y me llevo hacia uno de los fondos, el se acerco a la cámara y comenzó a enfocar mi rostro…Yo me sentía muy apenada junte mis manos y mire al piso…

Con su hermosa voz me daba instrucciones de que me moviera e hiciera poses distintas para tomar varias fotos…Yo toda sonrojada accedía a sus instrucciones…

PoV Yamato:

Se veía tan tierna toda sonrojada…Intentaba de crear un ambiente de mas confianza, el cual poco a poco se fue logrando…Ella comenzó a ser poses muy graciosas las cuales no pude evitar sonreír…

Mi amigo Taichi me veía algo molesto, de seguro porque pensaba que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo…Se despidió de ambos y se marcho…

Después de haberle tomado una gran cantidad de fotos la invite a tomarnos un café en la mini cocina…Ella asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió…

PoV Sora:

Nunca me habían tomado tantas fotos como esta vez…me sentía como una modelo, fue muy divertido…Me invito a tomarnos un café, nos acercamos a la mini cocina y nos sentamos…

El se presento me tendió la mano y me dijo su nombre...Yamato Ishida, un nombre muy lindo le dije…Y el me sonrió…yo también le tendí la mano presentándome….

PoV Yamato:

Sora Takenouchi…Que hermoso nombre pensé…Ambos sonreímos mutuamente…La invite a ver las fotos que había tomado…Nos acercamos al cuarto oscuro, comencé a revelar las fotos mientras ella observaba curiosa las demás…

PoV Sora:

Que fotos mas hermosas habían…Unas con atardeceres, me fascinan los atardeceres, otras con imágenes de distintos sitios históricos de todo el Japón…Estaba muy distraída viéndolas hasta que sentí la respiración de Yamato cerca de mi, me voltee rápidamente, me encontré con su hermosa mirada…el me sonrió y me dio la mano…

PoV Yamato:

Es tan hermosa…que extraño no?...a penas y la he visto tres veces y siento algo especial por ella…me acerque lentamente, Sora se volteo y quedamos a poco milímetros de distancia tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla…Pero en que estaba pensando?...Trate de borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y tome su mano para mostrarle las fotos de ese día…

Ambos nos reímos, algunas eran muy chistosas como habían otras que eran hermosas…La invite a ir a una carrera de motos, ella complacida acepto….a los pocos minutos, me dijo que tenia que irse…Le ofrecí llevarla pero no acepto…me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se fue…Quede algo perplejo, toque mi mejilla y una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi rostro…No podía esperar hasta mañana para volverla a ver…

Continuara…

------------------------------------------------------

Primero que nada quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto…u.u…Es que no he tenido tiempo, el colegio me esta ahorcando…De verdad lamento mucho mi tardanza…Espero que me puedan entender…y sean un poco pacientes…n/un…

Espero que les guste el segundo capitulo…n.n….Lo hice con mucho cariño…n.n

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews…. Chikage-SP / Prisa Yoshisuky / Katy / Atori-chan / Angel Nemesis / Alexeigirl…No saben cuanto me alegro de que les guste mi nuevo fic…n.n

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y buenos deseos…n.n Espero no defraudarlas…

Porfis dejen un review con sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, etc.…

Gracias por todo, cuídense mucho espero que estén bien…n.n…Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi

Pd: Lamento informarles que no podré actualizar Pure Snow sino hasta finales de mes…porque comienzo exámenes de lapso…Gomen…u.u…


	3. Chapter 3

3er Capitulo:

_Nota: Letras cursivas son pensamientos….n.nU._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_El amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso que podemos sentir los seres humanos. Pero ¿de verdad sabemos que es amar?... ¿Demostramos amor hacia los demás?...Es muy fácil decir – Te quiero….- o – Te amo -….Pero si hay algo que he aprendido es que amar y querer son dos cosas distintas…uno quiere a las cosas y ama a las personas…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me sentía tan emocionada esta mañana, me costo mucho dormir de tan solo pensar que lo volvería a ver…Y es que no se como explicarlo pero de tan solo pensar en él siento un cosquilleo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, un calor que sube por mi rostro y como se forma una tonta sonrisa que cada vez se hace mas común en mi rostro… (suspiro)…Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso….

**-Flash back-**

-Sean todos bienvenidos, a la competencia de motociclismo nacional….- se escuchaba una voz fuerte y chillona a través de las cornetas…- Primera llamada a todos los participantes, para ocupar sus puestos….repito….Primera llamada a todos los participantes para ocupar sus puestos…- decía el locutor…

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Había tantas personas compartiendo y celebrando. Era un ambiente bastante agradable, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar algo así, fue muy divertido…Aunque… bueno cuando llegue tuve un pequeño problema…ya que el guardia de seguridad no me quería dejar pasar…pero….

**-Flash back-**

-Señor por favor déjeme pasar…- rogaba una joven de baja estatura en comparación al señor de seguridad….- Disculpe señorita…pero tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie mas…- decía el señor corpulento con voz grave y seca….

_Genial Sora!!...Te felicito!...Hoy no podría ser peor el día…primero te despiertas un poco tarde porque no suena el despertador, no había agua en la casa y de paso tu tía casi no te da permiso de venir, y te pide que trabajes turnos completos la próxima semana porque tiene que viajar…..¿Ay Diosito por que a mi?….y este señor que no quiere dejarme pasar….Yamato debe de estar esperándome…¿Que pensara si no me ve?_

Dio un fuerte suspiro…- Oiga señor porfis se lo pido necesito pasar…si quiere usted me acompaña... Yo saludo a mi amigo… y después me voy…pero por favor….- intento convencerlo….sin embargo no lo logro…

- Disculpe señorita…pero no puedo….hágame el favor de retirarse….- ordenó…

-Pero….- decía Sora mientras era empujada ligeramente hacia fuera…- Señor esperece…no tiene por que empujarme… suélteme por favor…- pedía mientras sentía como el señor le tomaba la muñeca y le apretaba fuertemente…causándole daño…

-Disculpe Señor de Seguridad…- se escucho la voz de Yamato algo molesta…

-Joven Ishida….en que le puedo servir….- pregunto nervioso….

-¿Me puede explicar que esta pasando?...- pregunto aun molesto, con la mirada profunda…

_"Dios mío si es Yamato"_

-Bueno joven esta señorita esta empeñada en entrar…Y he recibido ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie mas…- explicaba con voz seria pero respetuosa…

-Muy bien… es bueno saber que cumple órdenes y hace muy bien su trabajo…-

-Gracias señor…-

-Pero me parece que no debe tratar de esa manera a las personas y mucho menos a jovencitas…-

-Si tiene razón joven Ishida… Discúlpeme…- se excusaba arrepentido…

-No tiene por que disculparse conmigo…. Es con la joven que debe disculparse…- dijo con tranquilidad y suavizando su mirada…

Sora quien se encontraba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, observando atenta la escena, específicamente al rubio, no escucho cuando el guardia de seguridad le pedía disculpas…

-¿Que?.. Si si, no se preocupe….- dijo toda apenada y sonrojada, después de haber reaccionado al ser descubierta por Yamato, el cual le sonrió dulcemente…

- Bueno puede pasar… y disculpe el mal momento…-

Sora le sonrió al guardia y camino tímidamente hacia Yamato, en donde el la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar…

-Muchas gracias Yamato…- dijo tímidamente…

-No tienes por que…No entiendo quien le habrá dado esa orden tan tonta al señor de seguridad…Pero bueno no importa... Lo importante es que estas a tiempo…- le respondió con una sonrisa…La cual era maravillosa desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja.

-Ultima llamada para todos los corredores, la carrera comenzara en pocos minutos, por favor prepararse…repito…todos los corredores a su posición…- se volvió a escuchar la voz a través del parlante.

-Bueno creo que ya debo irme….- dijo Yamato suspirando…- Deséame suerte…- le pidió con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo….Sora le respondió la sonrisa y lo abrazo….- Suerte…- le susurro….Yamato se sorprendió ante la acción de su acompañante, pero a la vez se sintió afortunado, le correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en el cabello….para después salir corriendo….

**-Fin de flash back-**

Después de eso recuerdo que me senté en las gradas a observar la carrera…Yamato se veía tan lindo con su traje de motociclista…Creo que en otras circunstancias vería esto como aburrido… ¿pero que cosas no? Esta vez fue distinto…estaba muy pendiente de cada detalle y gritaba emocionada cada vez que lo veía pasar… afortunadamente ganó la carrera…Me sentí muy feliz por él…desde que lo conocí me di cuenta de su pasión por las motocicletas…

El acto de premiación fue hermoso, Yamato se monto sobre el podium del primer lugar mientras recibía una medalla, unas flores y un trofeo…No pude evitar verlo con admiración…su rostro transmitía mucha alegría y orgullo…Vi como el chico que estaba con él cuando lo conocí en el parque lo abrazaba efusivamente…e inconcientemente sonreí….

Note como veía a su alrededor como buscando algo…mi corazón en ese momento dejo de latir y una fuerte emoción me invadió…y no fue hasta que su mirada y la mía se encontraron que me di cuenta que me estaba buscando…me sonrió e hizo señas con su mano para que bajara y me acercara a él…

Al principio no quería creerlo, supongo que mi rostro en ese momento reflejaba una gran sorpresa y confusión que a la vista de él era gracioso ya que se estaba riendo…No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar de las gradas con paso apurado…Había mucha gente celebrando y gritando de un lado a otro, haciéndome perder a Yamato de vista…pero después de unos minutos lo encontré de espaldas hablando con unas personas…sonreí y me acerque lentamente para luego tapar sus ojos…se que es algo tonto pero sentía muchas ganas de hacerlo…el se rió y se volteo…"Muchas felicidades"..Le susurre y el me abrazo…

Ese instante fue tan maravilloso…Quien diría que…de un momento a otro todo en mi vida cambiaria…Cada vez se hacia mas común en mi sonreír…sentir una gran emoción…soñar despierta… y vivir suspirando….A veces me pongo a pensar…y siento que la vida no es tan mala como muchas personas creen…Con el tiempo…he aprendido que las cosas pasan por algo…y solo Dios sabe el por que….

PoV Yamato:

¡Hoy ha sido un gran día!... Todo fue tan divertido…sobretodo cuando todos se fueron y quedamos solo Taichi, Sora, gente del personal y yo….Se me ocurrió hacer una carrera con Taichi para ver quien ganaba…al principio se negó pero gracias a la psicología inversa logre convencerlo…Sora lo único que hacia era reírse de nosotros…Al principio la note un poco tímida… pero al pasar del tiempo agarró mas confianza…Me alegró mucho verla entre las gradas…le hice señas para que se acercara…pero al rato unas personas llegaron para hacerme unas preguntas…Yo gustoso se las respondí hasta que unas frías y delicadas manos cubrieron mis ojos…por su aroma supuse que era ella…y por eso me volteé y la abrace…ella me susurro con su dulce voz "Muchas felicidades" ocasionándome un escalofrío…

**-Flash back-**

-Muchas gracias por venir Sora…- le susurro después del abrazo…ella solo lo miro apenada y le sonrió…-Me gusta verte sonreír….Tienes una sonrisa muy linda…- agregó divertido…ocasionando un mayor sonrojo en la chica…

-Ven se me ocurrió una idea…- sonrió divertido….- ¿Qué?...pero…- trato de decir la pelirroja…pero fue interrumpida…-Taichi, te propongo algo…Vamos a competir en una carrera…- al notar la expresión de inconformidad por parte de su amigo agrego…-Vamos… no seas aburrido…quien pierda invita la cena… ¿va?- propuso con una sonrisa inocente pero a la vez pícara…

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Si me pude reír hoy…primero con las excusas de Tai…y después durante la carrera con los gritos de Sora…Tuve que bajar la velocidad porque estaba asustada…(suspiro)…No recuerdo la ultima vez en que me divertía tanto…Además, tener a Sora tan cerca de mi era muy reconfortante y agradable…Estuvimos así durante una hora mas o menos, dando vueltas en la pista para después mojarnos con unas botellas de champagne que sobraron…Fue muy divertido parecíamos niños jugando con agua…aunque a la final salí lastimado por culpa de Tai, ya que me cayo un poco de champagne en los ojos…

**-Flash back-**

-Oh...Yamato ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada Sora…-Si no te preocupes…- respondió entrecortadamente el rubio mientras se sobaba los ojos…-Creo que fue peor la vez en que me cayo shampoo…- dijo divertido…Sora ante este comentario se sintió mal… y susurro un leve…"lo siento"…Yamato al notar su cambio de animo le dijo…-No te preocupes.. No lo dije por mal…era solo una broma…-después de esto la abrazo y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla…-Vamos tenemos una cena que pagar…- rió divertido mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir corriendo tras de Tai que se encontraba bien alejado de ellos…

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Decidimos cenar en un restaurante de pizzas…en donde estuvimos platicando un buen rato…y casi me da un infarto al ver la cuenta…Tan solo en Tai era una fortuna.. Pidió como tres pizzas grandes y cuatro refrescos… ¡Si come!...Pero que le hacia, perdí en la apuesta y debía cumplir con mi parte…para la próxima pensare mas de dos veces antes de proponer algo como eso…

Ya era un poco tarde y decidí llevar a Sora hasta su casa…Ella al principio no quería… pero logre convencerla… Adivinen como…Así es con la psicología inversa…El trayecto a su casa fue muy silencioso…solo en ocasiones intercambiábamos palabras…Cuando llegue a su casa, detuve el auto y me voltee a verla…Le di las gracias por haber ido a la carrera…ella me sonrió y respondió que era todo un placer para ella…Me quede observándola directamente a los ojos…acerque mi mano izquierda a su mejilla derecha, sentí como se tensaba…Le sonreí para luego atraer su rostro hacia el mío…

Sora PoV:

Oh Dios mío…ahora que lo recuerdo…sentía que mi corazón iba a salir volando…Luego de haber pasado un gran momento en la pista de carreras, fuimos a cenar…Yamato tuvo que pagar la cuenta ya que por mi culpa perdimos contra Taichi…y a pesar de que me dijo en mas de una oportunidad que no me preocupara me sentía muy apenada con él…después de cenar se ofreció en llevarme hasta mi casa, al principio me dio mucha pena y no estaba muy segura…pero a la final me convenció…(suspiro)…Me sentía algo nerviosa y tímida al estar junto a él en su carro…apenas intercambiamos palabras… cosas sin sentido…y ahora que lo veo eran hasta graciosas las cosas de que hablamos…pero cuando llegamos a mi casa…él se volteo hacia mi y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla…era una sensación muy agradable pero a la vez me sentía apenada y algo incomoda…mi rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse cada vez mas…y mi mirada estaba fija en algún lugar del asiento…no me atrevía verlo a la cara…

Pero poco a poco sentí como el atraía mi rostro hacia el de él…Cerré mis ojos con fuerza… ¿Qué iba hacer?...Tenia mucho miedo… ¿Acaso... el iba a…?

Yamato PoV:

Por un instante si…sentí muchas ganas de besarla…pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no estaba bien…Así que bese su frente y luego la abrace…le dije que se cuidara mucho…y que esperaba verla pronto…sentí como ella respiraba profundamente y me correspondía el abrazo…luego se bajo del auto… y se despidió con una tierna sonrisa…

Sora PoV:

Bien... debo admitir que sentí un extraño vacío dentro de mi cuando me beso la frente… A lo mejor era porque yo esperaba otra cosa… ¿pero que cosas digo?...Estoy tan extraña… Yamato se ha vuelto muy especial para mi en estos días…No puedo evitar pensar en él…y mucho menos soñar con él…. Me siento tan emocionada y a la vez ilusionada… Nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos… pero no se… quizás…Ay no… creo que…No es muy tarde…mejor dejo de pensar en todas estas cosas y me acuesto a dormir…ya mañana será un nuevo día y tengo que hacer muchas cosas…Solo espero poder verlo…

Yamato PoV:

Ahora me encuentro aquí en mi estudio fotográfico, viendo las ultimas fotos que le tome a Sora…Sale tan hermosa…A vece me cuesta creer que todo lo que me esta sucediendo es real…Mi hermano siempre me decía desde que éramos pequeños… que no existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable…Me pregunto si Sora…No… no... Apenas nos estamos conociendo…Pero a pesar de que soy de las personas que no cree en el amor a primera vista…no puedo negar que desde que la conocí he comenzado a sentir algo muy especial por ella….Es tan tierna…Siento mucha tranquilidad y paz cuando esta junto a mi…y pues su sonrisa es hermosa…Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo deje el pote del liquido especial abierto… no lo cerré…seguro fue cuando mi hermano me llamo por teléfono…se me olvido por completo cerrar el pote…estaba preparando unas fotos y me distraje…pero bueno.. No importa lo haré mañana…

_No dejes de hacer hoy lo que puedes hacer mañana..._

Continuara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En verdad me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes por haber tardado tanto tiempo…Motivo…: falta de inspiración y tiempo…u.u…En verdad lo siento…Espero que todos estén bien…y me disculpen por haber tardado tanto…y bueno que el capitulo sea de su agrado…trate de adaptarlo según sus comentarios…n.nU…siguiendo algunos consejos…así que por favor denme su opinión...

Les recuerdo que esta historia esta en base a un video y pues puede llegar a parecer raro y confuso…pero al final les voy a mandar el link del video para que puedan entender el fic..n.nUUU

Muchas gracias por sus reviews…: Chikage-SP / Priss Yoshisuky / Atori-chan / Angel Nemesis / Kateri / Princesapotter / Nathan 24 / rika-sora / Karla…Muchas gracias por todo…y en verdad discúlpenme por el atraso…u////u...Espero que les guste…

Porfis dejen un review con sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, criticas constructivas…

Gracias por todo, cuídense mucho…Sayou!

Atte: Kibun No Tenshi


End file.
